After Graduation
by stillewolfie
Summary: Setelah kelulusan, Sasori ingin menikah. Dengan siapa? Tentu saja dengan gurunya yang menjanda, Haruno Sakura. — AU. Sasori/Sakura.


**Normal POV**

Kedua mata cokelat hendak menerawang.

Pagi sudah menguasai singgasana, langit biru serta awan putih tampak begitu indah apabila dilihat dari bawah. Suasana kota yang ramai dan pejalan kaki yang tertawa membuat musim semi pada hari itu terlihat lebih nyata. Pepohonan yang tumbuh dari kiri ke kanan, dedaunan hijau yang terbang menuju berbagai arah, dan jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh kendaraan membuat sebuah fakta bahwa hari tersebut tetaplah hari yang biasa; tidak ada yang istimewa, tidak ada yang berbeda, tidak ada yang membuat keributan.

Hanya saja, ada satu tempat yang memiliki beragam macam euforia.

Suna Gakuen terlihat lebih ramai dari pada biasanya. Jika biasanya sekolah tersebut dipenuhi oleh berbagai siswa yang menggunakan seragam resmi yang diberikan oleh pihak sekolah, maka hari itu lebih dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dari beragam usia. Tawaan, senyuman, teriakan, haru akan suatu kebahagiaan, dan sebuah langkah awal.

Hari ini telah diadakannya upacara kelulusan untuk siswa tingkat tiga.

Para siswa dari tiga angkatan tampak berkumpul di suatu lapangan luas yang terdapat di belakang gedung. Orang tua, saudara, pengajar, kerabat, dan pasangan terlihat lebih mendominasi keadaan. Semua orang di sana begitu bahagia akan kelulusan anak atau sanak keluarga mereka. Bunga sakura yang menjadi tanda lahirnya akan musim semi di awal bulan telah muncul dan memeriahkan suasana—bergerak, terbang, jatuh, dan berputar dibalik udara. Kelopak merah muda yang sangat rupawan itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Suna Gakuen adalah sekolah yang dipenuhi oleh rasa dermawan dan cinta.

"Haruno-sensei."

Wanita berpakaian formal—blazer hitam, sepatu senada, rok selutut, dan rambut dicepol satu; muda, sederhana, cantik, rupawan, elegan, dan menyenangkan. Dia yang dimaksud menoleh dari pandangan awal yang tertuju pada pohon besar tanpa daun. Kedua mata hijau memantulkan bayangan ketiga murid perempuan yang menunduk malu-malu.

Haruno Sakura tersenyum lembut. Dia melangkah maju. Menatap ketiga siswi tersebut dengan pandangan khas seorang ibu. "Ya?"

"I-Ini," Murid berambut pirang dengan mata ungu berkilauan memutuskan untuk mendekati guru tersebut walau dalam hati jantungnya berdegup. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya selama tiga tahun ini, kami janji tidak akan mengecewakan anda saat kami menginjakkan kaki di bangku kuliah nanti."

Siswi ini bernama Shion, salah satu primadona di angkatan tiga. Sikapnya yang angkuh seperti bangsawan merupakan daya tarik tersendiri. Dia juga cerdas, tidak pelit, dan populer.

Kedua siswi lain mengangguk-angguk antusias, satu buket mawar telah berpindah tangan. Sakura terenyuh, ia semakin melebarkan senyum.

"Terima kasih, saya pasti mendoakan kalian semua." Sakura berkata, "Belajar yang baik saat kalian berhasil memasuki universitas, jangan terlalu banyak main dan fokuslah untuk mengejar mimpi masing-masing. Jangan gegabah, oke?"

"Baik!"

Ketiga siswi itu pamit undur diri, diterima oleh Sakura dengan senang hati.

Lalu, ia pun ditinggal sendiri—lagi.

Kedua mata hijau bagai batu _emerald_ terlihat menerawang. Dia menatap langit biru yang ada di atas begitu lama.

Mawar yang ada di kedua tangan diabaikan sebentar, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke ruang guru dan meletakkan hadiah ini di sana.

Sakura sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa segala pergerakan miliknya telah diawasi seseorang.

"Sasori, ngapain?"

Kedua mata cokelat yang dari awal terlihat fokus seketika mengerjap. Dia mendesis ketika melihat Deidara, pemuda banci berambut pirang, nyengir dan bermaksud untuk mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Pergi, jangan ganggu aku."

"Apa sih? Tadi kau melihat apa? Kau seperti ingin membunuh seseorang saja."

"Diam kau."

Deidara mendengus. Ia ikuti langkah Sasori bak anak ayam. "Pein mencarimu, dia ingin kita semua berkumpul."

"…kau duluan saja, aku ada urusan."

Deidara bergumam-gumam, mengangguk dan menoleh ke atas. Entah mengapa langit hari ini begitu indah, terlalu sulit untuk mengabaikan fenomena yang selalu datang bersama dengan tata surya.

"Kemarin aku sudah memutuskan," Deidara bersuara, Sasori melirik dalam diam. "Aku akan meneruskan galeri seni milik ayahku. Jadi, sekali-kali kalau ada waktu luang kau bisa mampir, Sasori."

"…akan kupikirkan."

Deidara mengangguk. Ia pun menyeringai lebih lebar dan memeluk pemuda berambut merah dengan lengannya. Sasori berdesis, Deidara pun tertawa. Ia begitu senang jika mengerjai lelaki bermata cokelat—ekspresinya benar-benar menghibur dunia pemuda berambut pirang.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, kau membuatku sesak—aish, Deidara!"

"Hahaha! Aku hanya ingin membuat hari ini lebih berwarna, tahu! Besok kita sudah berpisah dan sibuk. Ketua akan berangkat ke Australia, Konan-san akan ikut bersamanya. Itachi pergi ke luar kota untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya, Kisame pergi ke desa agar bisa jadi nelayan. Hidan akan meneruskan kuliah agama, Kakuzu juga masuk ke perusahaan bergengsi. Yang lain pun begitu, mereka semua mulai meninggalkan kita satu demi satu."

Sasori mendengus, Deidara terus tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus?"

Sasori terdiam, mengerjap. Ia melepaskan pelukan Deidara dengan sedikit paksaan. Deidara tidak keberatan, dirinya terlanjur penasaran. "Kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang rencana masa depanmu lho—"

"Menikah."

"—he?"

"Menikah," Sasori melirik Deidara. Keyakinan dan percaya diri yang luar biasa besar. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis ketika melihat wajah sang sahabat yang tak tergantikan. "—aku akan menikah."

.

.

.

**AFTER GRADUATION**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**After Graduation by stillewolfie**

**Sasori A. & Sakura H.**

OOC, alternate universe, typos, etc.

.

.

.

Malam setelah upacara kelulusan.

Suna Gakuen memiliki dua asrama—asrama untuk putra, satu lagi untuk putri. Haruno Sakura ditunjuk sebagai seorang guru sekaligus pengawas di salah satu gedung untuk asrama khusus putri. Karena Suna Gakuen tidak memiliki relawan untuk menjadi pengajar tanpa dibayar, Sakura rela mendedikasikan sisa hidupnya selain di sekolah adalah berada di asrama putri untuk mengajar anak didiknya yang tinggal di sana. Ia telah menetap di dalam asrama sekaligus tinggal untuk beberapa tahun ke depan.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, lonceng besar yang terletak di halaman asrama terlihat dibunyikan—memaksa secara langsung untuk siswi-siswi agar segera tidur dan beristirahat.

Tapi tidak untuknya. Sakura memilih untuk terus terjaga dan berpikir akan beberapa hal yang telah terjadi selama dirinya hidup di dunia.

Wanita itu berjalan ke meja nakas. Ia menatap begitu lama pada bingkai foto yang terletak di atasnya. Dia terduduk di kursi dan mengelus pinggirnya. Kedua mata hijau tampak berkaca-kaca, namun senyuman tulus tetap terlihat di wajah cantiknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun. Jangan khawatir."

— tidak ada yang menjawab, keheningan tampak lebih berkuasa.

Foto tersebut menampakkan seorang pria rupawan yang tinggi dan gagah. Berambut hitam dengan gaya unik, bermata legam khas langit malam, dan garis rahang yang tegas; satu kata—tampan. Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria tertampan, pria terhebat, pria yang dulunya sangat ia cinta—sang suami yang pergi lebih dulu tanpa berpamitan.

_Aku tidak perlu berkata apapun. Kurasa, kalian semua sudah tahu apa yang sedang kumaksud._

Sakura menghapus cairan bening yang mendadak turun. Ia berusaha untuk tegar, ia berusaha untuk tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan. Sasuke pergi untuk melindunginya, Sasuke pergi karena satu kesalahan, Sasuke tersenyum dan berpesan agar dirinya harus melanjutkan hidup dengan lapang dada.

Dua bulan setelah pernikahan mereka, keduanya harus mengalami kecelakaan besar saat sedang pergi menuju destinasi bulan madu. Sasuke melindungi Sakura agar tidak terluka terlalu parah, dan pria itulah yang terkena dampak lebih fatal; tulang rusuknya menusuk paru-paru kiri, darah yang mengalir deras, kepala terbentur, serta kedua kaki yang tak bisa bergerak. Sasuke terlihat sekarat. Sakura berhasil ia lindungi dengan sempurna.

Sasuke pingsan, Sakura pun menangis kencang.

— tidak lama, pria itu meninggal setelah diberikan waktu untuk bernapas.

— singkat, namun bermakna.

"…_jangan bersedih. Lanjutkan hidupmu dengan baik, Sakura. Temukan pria yang bisa melindungimu. Aku … sangat mencintaimu."_

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. _Dia akan berusaha, Sasuke. Pasti._

Wanita itu meletakkan bingkai tersebut ke tempat semula. Tidak lama kemudian, ia dapat mendengar suara dari arah balkon kamar. Di tengah kegelapan malam, kedua mata hijau bersinar begitu indah—terlihat fokus pada satu afeksi yang menampakkan diri tanpa meminta.

Seorang anak lelaki yang berhasil memanjat dari lantai tiga, seorang anak lelaki yang berhasil menginjakkan kaki di pembatas balkonnya, seorang anak lelaki bermata cokelat, seorang anak lelaki dengan raut yang luar biasa datar, seorang anak lelaki dengan mahkota merah bergerak-gerak karena angin malam, seorang anak lelaki yang berdiri tegap dengan bulan sebagai latar belakang. Pemilik kamar mengerjap, bibirnya lantas bungkam karena heran dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Akasuna Sasori telah ada di sana, diam. Ia memperhatikan, ia mengawas, ia menatap.

Haruno Sakura pun juga ikut terdiam. Ia terkejut, heran, dan cemas.

_Kenapa ada seorang pria yang berhasil masuk ke kawasan asrama?_

Di bawah pantulan sinar bulan yang kebiruan, kedua pasang mata berbeda warna menatap penuh dengan beragam sikap. Sakura lekas berdiri, ia tidak mengerti mengapa sampai ada seorang lelaki di asrama khusus putri. Ingin sekali menelepon pengawas gerbang, namun diurungkan karena berpikir akan sebuah alasan. Rambut merah adalah fokus pertama ketika mendapati satu sosok asing di balkon utama, jadi dirinya memutuskan untuk tidak gegabah dan mencoba berpikir panjang.

"_Sensei_."

"A-Akasuna?"

Sasori mengerjap. Seperti biasa, suara yang berasal dari dirinya terdengar lesu dan pemalas. Mata sayu miliknya menatap tajam Sakura yang mengerjap heran.

Dia tersenyum tipis. "Tidak menelepon polisi?"

Sakura mengerutkan alis. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kedua tangan yang menyangga keseimbangan lantas terlepas. Sasori berhasil mendarat di teras balkon milik Haruno Sakura. Wanita itu masih diam, ia tidak paham dengan kondisi yang terjadi di dalam kamarnya. Otak berputar, ia berpikir singkat. Mengapa ada siswanya yang berhasil lulus dengan nilai pas-pasan rela datang pada pukul dini hari? Apa ada sesuatu yang Sakura lupakan hari ini?

"Akasuna," Sakura kembali memanggil. Ia masih berwibawa, meski nada bingung terlihat ada. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau tahu tindakanmu ini termasuk pelanggaran?"

"Pelanggaran apa?" Sasori terkekeh. Ia masih diam di tempat, punggung bersandar pada pembatas balkon yang berhasil ia taklukkan. "Aku sudah lulus, jadi kurasa tidak ada peraturan yang perlu kutaati lagi di sini."

Nada pemalas, dengusan, cemoohan, dan meremehkan. Sakura mengerutkan alis. Ia tidak suka dengan sikap salah satu siswa yang berhasil dirinya ajarkan selama tiga tahun ini. Akasuna Sasori adalah lelaki yang tidak terlalu dirinya kenal, karena wanita itu hanya mengajar di satu mata pelajaran untuk anak kelas tiga. Tetapi melalui reputasinya di ruang guru, Sakura mengerti bahwa Sasori bukanlah anak baik-baik. Ia terbilang cukup nakal, sering membolos, tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas dengan baik, dan berkelahi. Ia juga mendengar tentang Akatsuki—istilah geng yang terdiri dari beberapa orang. Kata Kurenai-sensei, mereka adalah kumpulan anak kelas tiga dengan reputasi buruk. Sasori adalah seseorang yang termasuk dalam kumpulan tersebut.

Sakura tidak paham dengan pemikiran anak zaman sekarang. Baginya, Akatsuki adalah sebutan yang keren—tapi entah kenapa terdengar cukup aneh.

Lantas Sakura terkesiap ketika Sasori berniat mendekatinya. Pemuda itu tanpa aba-aba bermaksud memasuki kamar gurunya itu lebih dalam. Gelap, hanya cahaya rembulan yang masuk dari jendela balkon adalah penerangan bagi mereka. Sasori tidak keberatan, ia juga tidak terlalu suka berada di tempat yang terang.

Mata cokelat mengarah pada meja nakas yang berada di samping Sakura. Tampak jelas pada bingkai berwarna hitam ada objek menarik di dalamnya. Satu pria dan satu wanita menggunakan atribut pernikahan, berpose resmi dengan senyum bahagia di wajah mereka. Sasori tahu siapa dua orang tersebut. Sudah merupakan gosip umum mengenai kehidupan pribadi Haruno Sakura yang tragis dan menyedihkan; ditinggal mati suami saat muda merupakan tragedi takkan terelakkan bagi seorang perempuan. Sasori melirik Sakura lagi, yang kali ini, berada di depannya dengan ekspresi tegas tak terkira.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu datang kemari, Akasuna." Sakura menghela napas. "Tapi sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku menendangmu keluar."

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi," Sasori tersenyum mengejek. "Kenapa? Kau takut sendirian bersama seorang pria selain suamimu, eh?"

Sakura nyaris melotot, emosi melunjak naik. "Jaga bicaramu. Melihatmu di sini sudah merupakan kelainan. Aku masih berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan untukmu agar kau bisa keluar, Akasuna."

"Aku tidak butuh kebaikanmu, _Sensei_. Aku hanya ingin mampir, apa itu salah?"

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat di mana tempatmu berpijak sekarang?" Sakura menarik napas. _Tahan, Sakura. Tahan. Dia hanya seorang siswa nakal yang suka mengganggu ketenangan! _"Ini asrama khusus perempuan. Laki-laki tidak boleh datang tanpa izin resmi dari pengawas. Itu merupakan peraturan dasar yang harus diketahui oleh setiap—"

"_Sensei_, kau berisik." Dari suara Sasori yang malas sekaligus mencemooh itu membuat emosi Sakura bergejolak naik. "Bolehkah aku duduk di sini? Kamarmu sangat rapi—"

"Akasuna!"

"—ya?" Sakura menggigit bibir, merasa bersalah karena wanita itu menaikkan suaranya tanpa permisi. Sasori terlihat tidak sakit hati.

Wanita yang ada di depannya tidak langsung menjawab. Sasori menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak tertebak, senyum masih terpatri sebagai sebuah pertanda. Sakura pun menutup mata, menunduk. Sejujurnya, ia adalah seorang manusia dengan beragam emosi—dia tegas, dia cerdas, dia emosian, dia pemarah. Hanya saja, sejak memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang guru yang harus berhadapan dengan beragam siswa dan sikap mereka yang berbeda, ia mulai terbiasa untuk bersikap bijak dan berpikir dari berbagai sudut pandang. Akasuna Sasori adalah kasus yang berbeda, Sakura tidak tahu apakah ia harus mengikuti naluri sebagai seorang guru atau bersikap menjadi dirinya yang biasa.

"Baiklah," Sakura pun berkata setelah satu menit terdiam dengan bermacam alasan. "Apa ada sesuatu yang harus disampaikan? Aku akan mendengarkan."

Sasori berkedip beberapa kali. "Benarkah? Kau tidak jadi marah?"

"Aku berusaha untuk tidak. Jadi, jelaskan."

Sakura langsung bersiaga ketika Sasori kembali melanjutkan langkah. Kedua tangan pemuda itu berada di masing-masing saku jaket merah miliknya. Helai berwarna senada bergerak saat angin lagi-lagi mencuri kesempatan untuk memasuki area keduanya. Seringai tipis dihilangkan, diganti dengan ekspresi kaku yang amat kentara. Kedua permata hijau mendadak harus bergetar kala mendapat tubuh jangkung milik muridnya menunduk agar bisa menjajarkan diri bersamanya.

"Sakura-sensei."

Sakura melotot. _Apa tadi katanya? __**Sakura**__-sensei?_

Jarak mereka mulai berdekatan. Jantung Sakura berdetak tidak enak. _Berdebar-debar_.

Dua pasang mata bertatapan secara langsung, beragam arti telah diperlihatkan, menusuk. Sakura tidak paham mengapa Sasori berdiri dengan kondisi terlalu dekat. Pemuda itu berkata seolah-olah mereka adalah teman lama—terkesan kurang sopan, tercela, tidak memiliki hormat. Sasori dengan ekspresi diam, kaku, dan tidak pedulian memang benar-benar sengaja ingin membuat wanita di depannya ini kesal—ada rasa tersendiri ketika melihat Sakura emosi secara terbuka. Namun, profesi guru menghalangi keduanya akan keinginan terpendam. Sakura berusaha untuk tidak meledak, Sasori pun merasa bahwa ia tidak terlalu suka dengan sikap Sakura yang bijak dan dewasa.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan; terlalu dilema, terlalu dekat, terlalu membingungkan.

"Akasuna—"

"Menikah."

"A-Apa—"

"Aku menyukaimu," Kedua mata cokelat menatap lurus. Sakura diam, membatu. Ia membisu. "—jadi, menikahlah denganku."

Di bawah sinar bulan, Sakura sadar bahwa Sasori sudah gila.

.

.

_i cannot erase from my mind  
__the way you say things, the way you laugh_

_until the time we can meet with smiles on our faces_  
_i will never forget your kindness_

**inspired** by – kana nishino; **wishing**

.

.

_**ended**_

.

.

**A/N**: membuka tahun ini dengan salah satu pasangan favorit, selamat tahun baru! ^^

**mind to review?**


End file.
